


Ties that Bind

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm have been enjoying extra-curricular activities for some time but now Malcolm finds out that Sam's been up to a little bit more and she decides it's time to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Malcolm.’ Sam stepped into his office. ‘That’s after 6pm. You heading home soon?’

‘Was going to leave soon. Just finished up for the day.’ Malcolm answered her as he closed the folder that he’d been working on. His eyes traveled the length of her body. As always, Sam was dressed in knee length skirt and just the right snug fitting blouse. Loosening his tie slightly, Malcolm sat back. He’d taken his jacket off some time ago when he had settled into his desk work. 

‘Care for some company?’ Sam propositioned him as she approached his chair. She was doing the same, looking him up and down. 

‘I’d love a bit of company.’ Malcolm grinned, holding his hand out to hers. She took him up on the offer and he pulled her closer. With a light laugh, Sam perched herself on his lap. ‘I’ll try not to keep you too late.’

Sam’s hands ran over his chest before they began to play with his loosened tie. ‘You’re a big boy and I’m a big girl. I don’t think we have to be worried about staying up late.’ 

‘As your boss, I shouldn’t be the one responsible for your dereliction of duty the following day.’

‘If anyone’s going to find himself in a bad way the next day,’ Sam teased him with her voice. ‘It’s going to be you, Malcolm.’ She leaned forward and kissed him. Malcolm’s hands went to her waist, holding her on his lap. Sam was finishing taking off his tie and began to wrap one end of it around his left wrist, tying it around him. Knowing what she had planned for him, Malcolm grew excited and leaned forward in his chair. Just a crook of her finger had him moving his other hand behind his back. With the free end of the tie, Sam wrapped it round his right wrist and in just a few minutes he was restrained. 

He settled back in the chair, spread his legs and waited for her next move. Sam, aroused by his compliance, stood between his legs and slowly stroked his thighs. The bulge in his trousers grew larger. By the time she cupped his crotch in her hand, he was rigid and ready. Stroking him through his trousers, Sam soon had Malcolm moaning and moving his ass closer to the edge of the chair which left him room at the base of his back for his tied hands to rest. 

Sam finally undid his belt buckle and got his trousers undone. Once the head of his erection was exposed she knelt down and began to suck on him. As she did, she worked his trousers down further. Malcolm lifted his hips slightly for her and Sam had his trousers down to his knees. 

Then came the surprise he hadn’t been expecting. Sam stood up and left him sitting there with his hands tied behind his back and his trousers down far enough to make it difficult for him to stand up on his own. She was still dressed but he could see her hardened nipples through her blouse. As he watched she picked up his mobile and sent a quick text.

‘What are you doing?’ Malcolm was confused, horny as hell but confused.  
‘I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you this evening, Malcolm.’ Sam waited a moment and then, after the message tone sounded, she glanced at the mobile and smiled. Without saying anything more to Malcolm, Sam returned to slowly stroking his erection. Minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and Sam let the person in despite Malcolm’s protests.

Sam greeted Jamie with a long kiss before the two of them came over to the desk.

‘What the fuck are you doing? Jamie, get the fuck out of here!’

Her finger pressed against his lips, stopping him. ‘Shush, Malcolm. I invited him here.’

‘Why?’ Malcolm managed through her finger.

‘Because I fuck him at home the same way I fuck you here in the office.’ Sam spoke in his ear. ‘He’s known about me and you fucking from the start and he’s always wanted to get you involved as well. So, tonight’s the night.’

‘Jamie? You?’ Malcolm looked from Sam to Jamie and back again. ‘You could have asked.’ 

‘But then there wouldn’t have been any surprise.’ Sam pouted. ‘Are you going to be mad at me?’

Malcolm groaned, ‘No, of course not.’

‘Good. I don’t want you to be mad. I want you to be turned on.’ Sam said. 

‘I was before you invited him along.’ Malcolm glanced over at his co-worker. Jamie was leaning quietly against his desk, his hand on his own crotch stroking himself. ‘Fucking enjoying this?’

‘Fuck, yes.’ Jamie replied. ‘Been wanting something like this for ages. Ever since Sam told me what you two got up too.’ While Malcolm watched him, Jamie undid his trousers and slipped them down, kicking them off with his shoes. ‘Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Malc.’ 

‘If I weren’t tied up.’ Malcolm warned. 

‘If you weren’t you’d probably be on my cock to suck me off.’ Jamie grinned at his fellow Scot. ‘Don’t fucking try to deny it. Sam’s told me about those post-fuck fantasies you talk about.’

‘Sam!’ Malcolm groaned, feeling his cheeks redden.

‘You’ve both told me the same fantasies. Well, except for the tying up. I have to get my little part in there don’t I?’ Sam kissed Malcolm, licking his lips wetly. ‘Now, relax, Malcolm. Jamie and I want to put on a bit of a show for you.’

Malcolm groaned once more as Sam left him to sit there and watch. She turned to Jamie, standing between his bare legs to kiss him. Her fingers teasing his cock as he grasped her skirt to lift it up to her waist. His hands massaged and squeezed the soft mounds, holding her close against his erection. 

Suddenly, Sam pushed Jamie on the chest to tip him back onto Malcolm’s desk. A stack of papers flew back onto the floor as Sam stepped to one side and then swung Jamie’s legs up as well. Going with it, Jamie laid there stretched out on Malcolm’s desk with his hand stroking his cock. Malcolm watched him for a few moments before turning his eyes to Sam. She took a moment to unbutton her blouse and take it off with her bra. Jamie must have been thinking the same as Malcolm that she’d mount him and ride his cock. Instead, Sam got on the desk and straddled Jamie’s face. Malcolm’s moaned out a soft ‘Fuck’ at the sight of Sam playing with her own breasts as Jamie began to tongue her. 

When Sam leaned forward and, with a flick of her hair to the right, she held Jamie’s cock at the base. Her tongue licked up and down the length of Jamie’s rigid prick. Her eyes darted over to look at Malcolm. The bound man could do nothing but watch as his own cock ached, untouched. But he was watching intently. He moaned at the sight of Sam swallowing most of Jamie’s cock into her mouth. 

There was no relief for Malcolm. He could only sit, watch, and ache as his lover and his co-worker went down on one another. The most he could do was shift lower down in the chair but that did nothing for his straining cock. ‘C’mon you two. I’m gagging for something over here.’ He begged the two of them but all he got was Sam flicking her tongue over Jamie’s cock before she blew a kiss at him. When Jamie shot his load, Sam pulled away from his cock and Malcolm groaned at the sight of Jamie’s cock pumping out his cum and it dripping down over his shaft. Once Sam had peaked, grinding against Jamie’s face as she did so, she got up off the desk and gestured for Jamie to get off the desk as well. 

Malcolm anticipated getting some action next but instead, Sam was pulling the tie off Jamie. Behind Malcolm’s back, Sam released Malcolm’s left wrist but re-knotted the tie still on his right wrist to the arm of the chair. Then with Jamie’s tie, she took his left wrist and tied it to the arm of the chair as well. Malcolm was more comfortable sitting there now but he still couldn’t do much more than shift his ass on the chair. 

Sam whispered in Jamie’s ear and he nodded before getting on his knees in front of Malcolm. Tied in place, all Malcolm could do was put his head back and close his eyes. ‘Fucking lord.’ He moaned at the feeling of Jamie’s hot mouth sliding up and down his cock. Standing by his side, Sam ran her hands over Malcolm’s chest as Jamie gave him a blow job. 

‘I think Jamie likes sucking you off, Malcolm.’ Sam teased the older Scot, turning him to face her with a single finger on his chin. Bending down, she kissed him deeply until he was coming hard. Sliding her hand down, she gently stroked him as he relaxed after his orgasm. Jamie got to his feet and stood on the other side of Malcolm.

‘Fucking untie me now.’ Malcolm groaned. 

 

‘Malcolm, if Sam unties you what are you going to do?’ Jamie asked, still wearing his now-wrinkled shirt but nothing else.

‘Rip that fucking shirt off you.’ Malcolm growled. ‘Looks fucking ridiculous on you. Then I’m going to want to fuck Sam harder than I’ve ever fucked her before.’ The last words he spoke he was looking right at Sam.

‘Well, with that in mind,’ Sam wriggled out of her skirt, leaving only her stockings on, and took up a position between Malcolm’s legs again. She leaned forward enough for him to finally suck on her hard nipples. Jamie moved to sandwich her between the two men. With his hands still bound, Malcolm relied on Sam staying close enough to him to continue teasing her nipples. Jamie, his cock pressed in the crack of Sam’s ass, reached around her to cup her breasts in his hands helping to direct them towards Malcolm’s hungry mouth. Peering over Sam’s shoulder, Jamie watched him lick and suck on the hard points. 

Sam tugged on Malcolm’s short hair to make him groan and move to her other breast. ‘Jamie, in the top left drawer of his desk.’ Jamie twisted to reach the drawer and open it, he laughed at the box of condoms there. Grabbing one, he ripped it open and then rolled it over his hard cock. Sam reached down and held Malcolm’s cock just under the head as she knelt on the chair to lower herself onto his erection. Malcolm sighed, finally where he wanted to be with her. Jamie waited until Malcolm was deep in her hole before he eased into her from behind. 

‘Holy fuck,’ Malcolm groaned at the unfamiliar feeling of another man fucking the same woman as he was. Sam though, was moaning from the pleasure. With both Sam bucking against him and Jamie pounding into her at the same time, Malcolm was losing himself in the moment. His hands gripped the arms of the chair with white knuckles as he was unable to do anything else. Sam peaked before the men. She gripped Malcolm’s shoulders with her fingers as she ground hard against him, still taking Jamie’s thrusts. Malcolm, already pushed to the edge by the events of the evening, came hard again. His body drove upwards as much as it could from his bound position. Jamie followed soon after, his body pressing Sam against Malcolm. 

Malcolm grunted when Sam and Jamie both pulled away. His flagging cock hung there, slick from his and Sam’s mixed cum. ‘What a pair of cunts,’ Malcolm groaned at the sight of both of them naked and kissing in front of him. ‘You’re both turned on because I’m tied up aren’t you?’

‘Have to admit, Malcolm.’ Jamie smirked. ‘It’s certainly different from you being the one calling all the shots.’  
‘Next fucking time you two want to play with me, it better be hands free.’ Malcolm tugged at the ties that held his wrists by chair. Jamie looked at Sam and she nodded, leaving it to Jamie to untie Malcolm. With his hands free, Malcolm rubbed at his wrists for a moment to loosen them up. Standing up, he tugged his trousers up and rolled his shoulders a few times. ‘Get dressed and fuck the hell off out of my office. Made a fucking mess of my work.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘You busy this Friday evening, Malcolm?’ Sam asked as she placed a coffee in front of Malcolm on his desk. 

‘As if you don’t already know my schedule!’ Malcolm chuckled.

‘I know your work schedule. Not your personal life.’ Sam said pointedly.

‘Ah.’ Malcolm sat back, catching the tone in her voice. ‘Friday evening could work.’

‘Thought you might say that.’ Sam took a piece of paper from his notepad and wrote down her address. ‘I’m in the lower flat. 9 pm.’

‘I could have looked up your address, Sam.’ Malcolm commented as he took the folded sheet from her.

‘A little easier this way, Malcolm. Unless you want a track record on the files of you looking up my personal information.’ 

‘Good point. Till Friday then.’

 

Nine o’clock, Friday night. Malcolm had changed into a pullover and more casual trousers and decided to take the Underground rather than a cab. Walking down the steps to the lower entrance, he knocked on the door. Moments later, Sam let him in. 

‘Right on time,’ Sam kissed him on his cheek. ‘Jamie will appreciate that.’

‘He’s here too?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Of course he is. Problem?’ 

Malcolm recalled the night they’d been in his office. ‘No, just wasn’t sure what you had up your skirt for the evening.’

‘Just have to be that little bit rude, don’t you, Malcolm?’ Sam laughed lightly as she ran her hand over the center of his chest. ‘Jamie’s waiting in the bedroom. Shall we join him?’ Malcolm nodded and took his shoes off. Sam wore heels and a bathrobe. At the bedroom door near the back of the flat, Malcolm paused at seeing Jamie sat in the middle of the bed. His wrists were bound together and a leather strap hung from a ring in the ceiling. The lowest his hands could go would be just above his stomach before the leather went taut and stopped him. Jamie was already naked and sitting back on his heels. His cock was close to full erection. 

Malcolm just silently nodded to his fellow Scot, trying hard not to stare at him. Movement to his right drew his gaze there and he turned to watch Sam undo the loose belt of her bathrobe. Her fingers parted the bathrobe and then slid it from her shoulders. Under the bathrobe, Sam was wearing a chocolate brown leather corset that pushed her naked breasts upward. Below that she had matching garter belt that led to stockings. Her heels were of a matching colour as well. Her outfit complement the brown shade of her hair, especially the darker shade of her pussy.

‘Fuck me.’ Malcolm breathed at the sight of her. His cock stirred quickly in his trousers. 

Jamie just sat there silently, as she had ordered him previously, but blatantly stared at her body. 

‘Time to train you, Malcolm.’ Sam approached him. 

‘Train me?’ Malcolm was mildly confused. ‘For what?’

Sam drew a finger over his jaw before kissing him briefly on his lips. ‘Could you sit as nice and quiet as Jamie is?’ 

‘I’d be trying fucking hard to jack off if I had you to look at in that fucking sexy as hell get up.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘Or trying hard to fucking jack Jamie off.’

‘You enjoyed last week when you were tied to the chair, right?’ 

‘Fuck yes.’

‘You also enjoyed playing with Jamie, right?’ Malcolm grunted in response. Sam continued, ‘Would you like to learn how to do more than just that?’

‘How much more?’ Malcolm asked, curious but hesitant.

‘As much as you’re comfortable with. It’s taken Jamie a while to get to the point he’s at right now. Do you want to know what he is at this moment?’

‘What is he?’ 

‘He’s my living doll. I can put him in any position I want, do whatever I want to him and he won’t say a word until I tell him otherwise. He could easily stand up and undo that strap but he won’t, because he wants me to do things to him. Rude, perverted things to him. And because he’s that willing, I can have you do things to him as well.’

‘Me? Do things to him?’ Malcolm shot a look at Jamie who just continued to sit quietly waiting on their will. ‘Like what.’

‘We’ll start off easy,’ Sam said and stepped to one side, her dressing table behind her. ‘Top drawer. Open it, Malcolm.’ Malcolm stepped to the dressing table and slid open the drawer. Inside was an array of toys laid out. There was a range of vibrators, dildos and butt plugs as well as a harness. Sam was behind him, gauging his response. ‘What do you think Jamie would like right now?’

‘I don’t fucking know. A vibrator I guess?’

‘Pick one then.’ Sam told him. Malcolm selected a slim vibrator. ‘Lube it up and slide it into his ass now.’

‘Me?’ Malcolm furrowed his brow. This wasn’t something he’d ever pictured doing to Jamie but, with a shrug, he found the lube and slicked the vibrator up. Turning to the bed, Malcolm knelt on it behind Jamie. Rubbing the tip of the slick vibrator along the crack of Jamie’s ass, Malcolm wasn’t too surprised at the soft moan from Jamie. As the tip of the vibe eased into Jamie’s hole, the bound man sat forward slightly and Malcolm slipped it in further. A quick turn of the base to set it in motion and then Jamie was shuddering from pleasure. 

Sam watched, becoming aroused herself. She was used to being aroused by Jamie on his own but with Malcolm playing along, it wasn’t long before she could feel the dampness creeping down her leg. ‘I think Jamie likes that, Malcolm.’ Sam noted the drops of pre-cum shining on Jamie’s head. Malcolm glanced at Jamie’s cock as well and licked his lips. Sam joined Malcolm on the bed, settling behind Malcolm and placed her hand on his, guiding him to move the vibrator in and out of Jamie’s ass. ‘Don’t be shy, Malcolm. Jamie can take a lot more than just a little vibration.’

‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm swallowed hard as he could feel Jamie clenching and releasing his ass muscles. Sam kept guiding his hand to increase the pace of his thrusting. 

‘Let’s fuck him with the vibrator until he comes, Malcolm.’ Sam whispered in Malcolm’s ear. ‘Think you can do that without coming yourself?’

‘Long as you don’t fucking touch my cock then I won’t.’

Sam stopped guiding Malcolm’s hand and sat back on the bed to watch him get Jamie off. Malcolm, rising to the challenge that Sam had given him continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of Jamie’s ass. Aroused before, Malcolm found that he wanted to fuck Jamie hard and, with the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth, he sat right behind Jamie to hold one of his shoulder’s tight in his grip and the other wrapped around the base of the vibrator as it plunged inside. Jamie could only moan and rock his hips back towards Malcolm’s thrusts until he couldn’t hold off his orgasm. 

‘Good job, Malcolm.’ Sam congratulated him with a long kiss. ‘Now, time for another lesson for you.’  
‘That was a fucking lesson? Fucking Jamie in the ass with a vibrator?’

‘Yes.’ Sam said. ‘You need to learn that when Jamie’s playing the doll that you can do what you like to him. You don’t need to be gentle with him. Unless you want to be.’

‘I’m not here to be a fucking doll.’ Malcolm scowled at Sam.

‘Not everyone can be the doll.’ Sam educated Malcolm before she stroked Jamie’s shoulder. ‘Jamie is a wonderful doll. As to what you’ll be, we’ll discover that soon enough. Before we get there, we have to push some of those old boundaries you have in your head.’ Sam placed a finger on Malcolm’s lips to shush him before he could protest any further. ‘You do have boundaries. Otherwise you wouldn’t have hesitated before fucking Jamie here. Next time you won’t hesitate or if you do it won’t be as hard for you to carry on. Now, one thing I want you to learn is anal pleasure.’

‘I’m not taking a fucking cock in my ass.’ Malcolm growled. 

‘Not yet.’ Sam said, getting up and walking to her dressing table. Before deciding what she would use, she directed Malcolm to get off the bed. ‘Undress.’ Malcolm did as he was told, stripping quickly. ‘Now, stand at the foot of the bed, facing Jamie.

‘You’re not going to fucking ram me.’ Malcolm warned her. 

Sam placed a hand on his chest. ‘I’m not looking to hurt you, Malcolm. Far from it. This is about boundaries and pushing them. Remember that first time I tied your wrist to the chair?’ Malcolm nodded. ‘You put up a fuss until you learned to trust me. Have I ever broken that trust?’

‘No.’ Malcolm admitted. 

‘I never will, just as I promised then. I’m not going to ram anything into your ass. What I’m going to do is show you pleasure. Trust me?’ Malcolm gazed at her, remembering and then nodding. Following her directions, Malcolm turned at the foot of the bed to look at Jamie. The bedding was stained now with his come. Sam opened the drawer and selected the smallest butt plug from her collection. Lubricating it well, Sam stood behind Malcolm and tapped his foot to get him to spread his legs wider. Using her finger first she worked some of the lubrication into his hole until he relaxed from his initial tensing. Only then did she begin to slowly work the plug into him. He grunted as the plug spread him gently and then it was completely inside and he felt the base resting against his skin. 

‘Fucking shit.’ Malcolm breathed as he leaned forward on the bed with the plug firmly in his backside. 

‘How does it feel?’ Sam asked, her hand stroking the cheek of his butt.   
‘Different.’ Was all Malcolm could say, unsure if he liked it.

‘Pain?’

‘No. None. Just, different.’ 

‘Good. Now, my turn.’ Sam declared and slipped her heels off finally. Getting on the bed, Sam sat with her back against Jamie’s body. With a nudge on his arms, Jamie lifted his wrists up over his head, holding on to the leather strap. Settling against Jamie she shifted about until she was comfortable and bent one knee upwards to spread herself wide for Malcolm to look at her. ‘Pleasure me, Malcolm. Use your tongue on me.’

Malcolm leaned forward on the bed, kneeling on all fours until he was between her legs. He could rest one hand on Jamie’s thigh while his other eased her lips apart for his tongue to get in deep between them. Long slow licks of his tongue up and down the length of her wetness, Malcolm drank in her juice. He could feel both Sam’s gaze and Jamie’s on him as he worked on her. Dipping his tongue into her entrance, Malcolm made her tremble slightly. Ignoring Jamie, Malcolm moved his hand from the bound man’s thigh and thrust his long middle finger inside her. Fucking her with his finger and sucking on her clit, Malcolm continued until he felt her hands gripping his hair and grinding her hips up towards his mouth. She gasped for breath and then peaked, her head back against Jamie as Malcolm held her up with his hands to keep sucking her off. 

After some long minutes, Sam finally relaxed against Jamie. She lifted her arms over her head to stroke her ‘doll’ as Malcolm rested on his side with his head on her thigh. He stroked her softly and watched her face. He shifted his hips every so often to feel the butt plug shift slightly inside him. It surprised him that he was beginning to enjoy it. Looking up, he saw Jamie release his grip on the leather strap and lowered his bound hands down to rest on Sam’s shoulders, his arms around her. 

As he watched Sam kiss Jamie’s arms softly, he cocked his head in curiosity. Sam, catching his look, nudged him with her foot and shushed him. All he could do was nod. What he did realize though was that this was really only just the beginning.


End file.
